


This had a title but then it got out of hands and now I don't know what to call it

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off with Sam and Digger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This had a title but then it got out of hands and now I don't know what to call it

**Author's Note:**

> Smuuuuuuuut. And fluff. This got way out of hands, I meant for it to be a short drabble. For [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/)**kiitos13** because we're both having a horrible week and need cheering up.

  
It was an early Saturday morning, Sam was just starting to stir up like he usually did, a little after sunrise, all ready to reach out and cuddle his still sleeping boyfriend who wouldn’t wake up in another few hours.

But this morning he only found the other side of the bed empty and the sheets cold so he was forced to open his eyes to find out why his beloved morning routine was ruined. But he barely had the time to sit up before Digger slowly entered the room backwards, carrying a large tray with him that he almost dropped when he noticed Sam was already awake.

“Ack! Oh shit…! Um…sorry, I thought you were still asleep…” Digger mumbled, an adorable light blush appearing on his cheeks as he bit his lip as he approached the bed.

Sam could only stare at him in utter surprise, Digger could never, ever wake up before him and if he’d had an alarm he would have woken up to it sooner than Digger. Upon closer inspection he noticed the dark circles under Digger’s eyes, which also seemed quite heavy and more than a little unfocused.

“Have you been up all night? What is going on, is something wrong?” He asked worriedly, already ready to jump out of bed if Digger so much as swayed.

“Wh-what? No! No um…nothing’s wrong I just…I just wanted to surprise you but but I knew I would never wake up before you so…so I stayed up it’s not a big deal I can sleep later right? Look what I made!” Digger said excitedly, his eyes lighting up a little as he set the tray down next to Sam.

Sam made a face, still looking at Digger for a moment before he let his eyes fall on the tray.

“See see, I made cookies! And coffee! You always make breakfast for me and for once I wanted to make you breakfast and don’t worry I promise I’ll clean the kitchen you don’t need to go there it’s a mess but I promise I’ll clean it just took me a few tries to make the cookies I wanted to make them perfect you know how bad I am in the kitchen but I wanted to try I hope they’re decent….” Digger rambled as he flopped on the bed and Sam had to steady the tray to keep it from tripping and spilling the coffee all over the bed.

“Firstly” Sam began slowly, letting out a deep sigh and rubbed his face before he looked down at Digger, who was smiling sheepishly. “I don’t even want to know how much coffee slash energy drinks slash sugar you’ve consumed in order to stay awake. Secondly, you can say all you want but we both know I’ll end up cleaning up anyway.” He couldn’t help but smirk at Digger as he slowly leaned closer to him.

“And thirdly. Thank you.” He whispered before he leaned in all the way, claiming Digger’s lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. “You shouldn’t have but this is really sweet of you.” He smiled and gave Digger another kiss before he grabbed the tray, motioning for Digger to sit with him properly on the bed, then settling the tray between them. “Now let’s taste those cookies.” He grinned as took a cookie, restraining a chuckle when he saw how nervous Digger looked. Tortuingly slowly he brought the cookie close to his mouth, smelling it at first before taking a small bite. He furrowed his brows as he chewed on it before he slowly swallowed it.

“W-well? Are…are they any good? They’re terrible aren’t they gods shit I messed up I’m so sorr-”

“Rü-Rü will you please calm down.” Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around Digger’s shoulders, pressing a quick kiss on his temple before continuing. “You forgot sugar.”

“W-what?! Oh no! I knew it they’re awful!” Digger wailed, flailing his arms around, a defeated and sulky look on his face that just melted Sam’s heart and he couldn’t resist pulling him back close, carefully guiding him to sit on his lap before he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“Shush, you didn’t let me finish. You always forget, I don’t like sugary things. Well except you because you’re practically made of sugar with all the sweets you eat.” He laughed softly, gently caressing Digger’s back and coaxing him to relax. “So if you ask me, these cookies are delicious like this, thank you for making them.” He murmured as he pulled Digger into a slow, long kiss, showing just exactly how much he appreciated what he’d done.

“O-okay…I’m glad…” Digger smiled as they pulled apart, absentmindedly toying with Sam’s hair at the back of his neck.

“Hmm now will I get my morning cuddle? And you should get some sleep, it’s still early and I’ll let you sleep late.” Sam said gently, smiling as he stroked Digger’s cheek, noticing how his eyes were starting to droop. He didn’t even wait for him to answer as he easily picked up the tray again and set it on the nightstand with one hand while holding Digger up with the other, then gently laying him down next to him.

“But…” Digger started but had to stop to let out a loud yawn. “But what about the breakfast…?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat it, I would never let it go to waste babe. And I’ll clean the kitchen while you sleep.”

“Hmmmm…” Was the only reply he got as Digger snuggled close to him, a small smile on his lips as he fell asleep in record time. Sam could only stare at him lovingly, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead as he wrapped an arm around him while reaching for the coffee mug with his other hand. As much as he hoped this wouldn’t become a habit, it felt nice to sip his coffee in bed while holding his sleeping boyfriend.

 

It was almost two in the afternoon when Sam returned to the bedroom. He had gotten up hours ago, he had already cleaned the huge mess that was their kitchen, that actually took a good part of the morning, gone for his daily run and showered.

Digger was still fast asleep, snoring softly and his leg twitching adorably every now and then in his sleep. Sam could only watch him for a moment from the doorway. Digger always looked so young and innocent when he slept. Even with an overgrown stubble he managed to look like a teenager.

Sam knew Digger could still sleep for hours if it was up to him but he also knew if he let him sleep any longer he would completely mess up what little routine he had and Basti would nag at him if he let that happen.

But there was only one way he could wake Digger up that wouldn’t make him angry and bitchy for the rest of the day. So with a mischievous smirk on his lips he approached the bed and slowly slid under the covers behind Digger, kissing his shoulders and neck as he wrapped his arms around his slender waist.

Digger barely even stirred but Sam could feel him relax even more and let out a soft sigh. Gently he nuzzled his back and kissed along his spine as his hands caressed the surprisingly soft skin on Digger’s stomach and sides, which even in his sleep sent shivers down his whole body. Sam loved knowing he had this effect on Digger even when the man was fast asleep.

He kept touching and kissing him like that, taking his time finding every soft spot on Digger’s body and soon enough he had him squirming and purring in his arms, still not quite awake though.

Sam couldn’t help but grin, his lips lazily pressed against Digger’s back before he began his next step. He let his hands wander more freely over Digger’s body, feeling his arms and hips and thighs, letting his fingers slide through his chest hair before brushing them over his nipples, all the while gently suckling and licking along his shoulder and the back of his neck.

This made Digger let out a low, approving moan, his body arching slightly in Sam’s arms.

“Hmmmmm Sam…” Digger murmured suddenly and Sam thought for a moment that he had already woken up but it was soon followed by a snore. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he slowly drew Digger closer to him, his hands getting more possessive and greedy.

He let his hand slide down inside Digger’s boxers, stroking the side of his hip for a moment before cupping his butt cheek and gently massaging it while leaning to nibble on Digger’s earlobe.

It wouldn’t take long for Digger to wake now, Sam knew that. He was teasing him from all the right places in all the right ways he knew would drive Digger wild. But he wanted to play just a little while longer so he pulled away and sat up and took a moment to admire his handiwork. Digger’s mouth was slightly open and his breathing was a little heavy and there was already a clear blush on his cheeks and his eyelids were fluttering.

To Sam, it was one of the most beautiful sight in the world.

He leaned close to press a quick kiss on Digger’s shoulder before he quickly rolled over to grab the lube from the nightstand and finish what he’d started. He carefully slid the blanket off the sleeping man’s body along with both of their boxers before he settled back behind Digger and nuzzled his back again, letting his hand slide from his side to his hip and down to his thigh, making Digger shiver in his arms.

“Hmm you’re being stubborn today aren’t you?” Sam chuckled to himself as he planted wet sloppy kisses on Digger’s neck before suddenly grabbing his ass and giving it a squeeze, making Digger moan and spread his legs in his sleep. Sam smirked wickedly as he reached for the lube again, pouring a royal amount of it on his fingers before setting to tease and prep Digger awake.

And sure enough, as soon as his first finger entered him Digger’s eyes fluttered open as his whole body arched. “HmmmmmSammmm…!” He groaned and Sam had to press tighter against his back to keep him from rolling over.

“Shh stay still babe, let me do all the work.” Sam murmured next to his ear, his hot breath sending more shivers down his spine and Digger could only purr approvingly as he was slowly stretched open.

“Hmm you want this don’t you?” Sam had to tease as he felt Digger’s hips moving and eagerly pressing more against his fingers.

“Yesssss…gods yes Sam I want you…please…” Digger panted heavily and that was all Sam needed to hear. Before Digger had time to even register that Sam had pulled his fingers away Sam already pushed in in one slow but firm thrust, making Digger see stars and cry out his name.

He immediately set for a slow steady pace, knowing Digger could handle it. Like before he took his time, loving the way Digger moaned and gasped, the way his body arched and moved with him. He loved making love to Digger like this, slow and gentle.

He whispered sweet nothings as he kissed and licked and sucked Digger’s skin and touched his body, making sure to hit that soft spot inside him that made Digger cry in ecstasy, encouraging him to keep moving like that and moaning like that, telling him how amazing he felt and how sweet he tasted and how his voice turned him on and when Digger was reduced to a trembling whimpering mess he slowly wrapped his fingers around Digger’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrust, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

And like almost always, Digger’s orgasm set off his. They both came hard, Digger moaning out Sam’s name over and over again and Sam groaning his as he held him tightly against him. Sam kept stroking him until he collapsed against him, just barely conscious and panting hard and Sam showered him with butterfly kisses until he calmed down.

“Hey, don’t you dare fall asleep on me Rü-Rü, you need to get up…” Sam murmured and gently shook Digger in his arms when he felt him starting to doze off, chuckling when he got a sleepy whine in reply. “If you don’t get up I’m just going to keep teasing you…” He continued, proving his point by tenderly stroking Digger’s stomach and hip, making Digger shiver and moan softly but he still refused to open his eyes.

“Okay, you give me no choice Rü-Rü.” Sam fake sighed but he couldn’t help smirking as he rolled his hips, shallowly thrusting into Digger again and moving so that he had Digger lying flat on his stomach and pinned under him. He took Digger’s hands and lifted them above his head to hold him still as he set to kiss and suckle his neck and nibble on his ear, half heartedly rubbing his whole body against Digger’s, making the older man purr and moan approvingly. “If you don’t get up…I’m going to tease you…and make you hard and aching and oh so needy…and when you’re begging for it…” He paused, giving Digger’s shoulder a soft bite. “Then I’m going to go away and leave you like that. All alone.” He said simply and moved away, smirking devilishly as Digger whined even louder.

He sat back at the end of the bed and watched amused as Digger kept whining for a moment, then slowly turned around to give Sam one of his best puppy dog pouts with his lower lip quivering and his eyes sad and begging but Sam only scoffed and got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

“It’s your choice, if you still want me to come back you know you get nothing in the end. But if you get up? Well I think I would like some company in the shower…” Sam said suggestively, winking at him as he lingered on the doorway and chuckled when Digger suddenly bounced up from the bed in record time, almost tripping when his leg got caught in the sheets but Sam grabbed him just in time and Digger was more than happy to let him lift him up in his arms.

“You’ve spent too much time with me, you’ve gotten so sly…” Digger grinned as he wrapped his arms and legs around Sam and locked eyes with him as Sam carried him to the bathroom, letting out a sinfully low moan as he was pressed against a wall and he happily wrapped his legs tighter around Sam’s waist, encouraging him to squish him between the cold tile wall and his muscular gorgeous body that Digger would never get enough of.

They ended up fooling around all day, not being able to keep their hands off each other and in the end, Sam found himself on the cough with a sleeping Digger in his arms. A completely sated and exhausted Digger who he had no heart to try to wake up again and he smiled to himself as he pulled the sleeping man closer and kissed the top of his messy hair. Trust Digger to always find a way to get what he wanted.

Though Sam really didn’t mind it this time.


End file.
